


Unrequited

by readysetstarker



Series: Anonymous Said... [9]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Guilty Tony Stark, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readysetstarker/pseuds/readysetstarker
Summary: Peter had turned eighteen a week ago.prompt fill from tumblr
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Anonymous Said... [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541701
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt from tumblr:** Can we get tony pining over barely legal peter and feeling guilty, and Peter having to seduce him? 
> 
> i could only do half of this request, sorry op. ;A; still, i really like writing guilty tony.

Peter had turned eighteen a week ago. He was an adult, had been for seven days, and it took every fiber of Tony’s being to keep himself from thinking about how the boy would look speared on his cock during daylight hours. It made him ache and want, watching as Peter reached over for a tool and his shirt slipped up to reveal a sliver of white skin above his underwear.

Peter was wearing red underwear that day, and Tony’s stupid fucking monkey brain couldn’t just let that go. He kept thinking how tight they would get over a wet and bothered erection if Tony let the boy hump his thigh. He barely resisted the urge to snap the waistband against Peter’s pale hip just hear him squeak from surprise.

The image of Peter on his back with his thighs spread and those red breifs hanging off one of his ankles had Tony soldering his thumb until it blistered and cracked.

Peter took it upon himself to administer first-aid, nose wrinkling at the smell of singed skin.

“How did you not feel this?” Peter asked. Concern laced through every word while he applied burn ointment messily with his fingers.

Tony’s mouth turned to cotton under Peter’s gaze, and he could do nothing but shrug when he noticed a dark purple hickey poking out from the collar of Peter’s tee.


End file.
